


【Obikin】偶发事故

by Suckbackintime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Obi-Wan Catnobi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suckbackintime/pseuds/Suckbackintime
Summary: 欧比旺打断了帕尔帕廷试图引诱安纳金转向黑暗面的谈话，在被原力闪电击中后变成了一只猫。EP2秘密结婚不存在。Anakin/Obi-Wan，本意是没有逻辑的傻白甜，但一点也不萌，真的，作者最后不知道自己在写什么。*严重*OOC&雷警告





	【Obikin】偶发事故

**Author's Note:**

> 再次*严重*OOC&雷警告，认真的，最好还是不要往下看了

 

        “那么……”在圣殿的一间冥想室里，梅斯·温杜谨慎地开口，他一向谨慎，但这件事情似乎要求他拥有比往日更多的判断力。梅斯瞥了一眼尤达，就算是以智慧和远见卓识著称的绝地大师此时也一言不发。“你能重复一遍事情的经过吗，安纳金？”

        安纳金·天行者，绝地武士团的骄傲，共和国的英雄，克隆人们崇敬的指挥官，万千少女暗中恋慕的对象，天选之子，明日之星——如今神思恍惚地坐在冥想垫上，目光游离。梅斯·温杜叫了他第二遍，安纳金缓缓把目光收回来，像是没意识到自己面前坐着两位绝地大师。

        “……正如我所说的，最高议长帕尔帕廷，就是我们要找的西斯尊主，他亲口对我承认了。”安纳金艰难地开口，他看起来极度缺乏睡眠和休息，黑眼圈严重，眼眶熬得发红，完全失去了平日的活力。“欧比旺冲了进来，要逮捕帕尔帕廷，然后他们就……打了起来。”

        “继续。”

        “欧比旺把他逼到了角落，帕尔帕廷没有反抗……我不知道该怎么做！我劝欧比旺等一等，我们该把他带回圣殿，而帕尔帕廷就在这时候突然用闪电袭击了欧比旺……”

        安纳金说到最后声音小得几乎听不见。

        “欧比旺被击中了，我想要抓住议长，但这时候他不知道从哪里拿出一把光剑，我打不过他，然后你们进来了，接下来的事你们都知道了。”

        “是吗，我不是很确定。”梅斯·温杜面无表情：“欧比旺倒下了，而你去攻击西斯尊主，而等你回过头来，发现欧比旺不见了。”

        安纳金的目光再度变得空白：“关于这个，我不是很确定。”

        “为什么？”

        “欧比旺……他的衣服和光剑都在地上，但是……”

        “但是？”

        “他的人，不见了。确切地说，在他的衣服里，我发现了……这个东西。”

        他们齐刷刷看向那个自从谈话开始就在安纳金膝盖上安详睡着的一团毛绒绒，这个生物的皮毛颜色看起来非常熟悉，让他们不约而同想到了一个人……安纳金把自己脑中的想法摁回去，同时抑制住自己把手指埋进那一层柔软皮毛来回抚摸的冲动。

        “这到底是什么。”

        “猫，我想。”尤达在进入这个房间以后第一次开口：“常见动物，在很多星球；杂食，大多数；攻击性，一般没有。”

        安纳金的嘴张开了又闭上。我当然知道这是猫，他想要尖锐地指出，但为什么，为什么一只猫会出现在这里，为什么一只猫在这里而欧比旺不在，为什么尤达大师说人话的时候比他说教还难懂。但说真的，在三天两夜的忙乱后他已经无力思考这个，只想躺下来睡一觉。安纳金不敢抬头交换眼神，但他敢肯定就算是梅斯·温杜此刻的想法也和他差不多。他突然觉得非常累，过去几天的记忆在脑中翻涌，像是波涛汹涌的大海，从原力中他可以感受到整个圣殿的焦虑、悲伤、愤怒和恐惧，每个人的情感都在原力中激起一片涟漪，回荡的波纹又拂过他们自己。安纳金闭上眼睛，下意识让手指放松地穿过橘猫身侧柔软的皮毛，感受到小动物温暖的躯体在自己手掌下平静地随着呼吸起伏，他不愿意去回想过去三天代表的意义，也不想去了解尤达和温杜低声谈论如今将共和国与绝地彻底撕裂的那场战争毫无意义。这些天里的第无数次，他向师徒链接的另一端探去，却只触摸到一层茧，并不是无尽的空洞，但也什么都不是。

        “休息，你需要，年轻的天行者。”温杜已经离开了，尤达拄着拐杖唤醒他，安纳金试图从小绿人脸上看出一些情感起伏，但失败了。“给自己找个地方，思考，我们都需要。”

        安纳金点点头，疲倦得不想说话，当他起身时再次看向蜷缩着的猫咪——噢。

        圣殿几乎每一个人都看见了天行者大师抱着一只猫穿过长长的走廊。

 

        沃卡拉·切大师说自己不是兽医，但鉴于情况特殊仍然给猫咪做了全面检查。两个小时前，安纳金从短暂的睡眠中惊醒，看见距离自己极近的一张猫脸，而踩在胸口上的重量有点沉。一人一猫对视了一会，由于睡眠不足而反应迟钝的安纳金在理解状况后从床上跳起来，抄起沉睡了三天终于醒来的四脚动物大步冲向医疗室。现在想想真该在那时候就注意到反常的——一只普通的猫绝不可能那么温顺，甚至在到达之后自觉跳上病床安静等待。安纳金以阅读敌军情报的耐心和细致在数据板上看完好几页的检测报告，最后作了总结：“所以他是一只健康正常的猫。”

        他听起来完全不震惊，一点没有，也绝对没有在崩溃边缘。

        “而且对原力敏感，是的。”切大师看起来还算镇定，也许是出于医者本能，也许是克隆人战争更深刻的历练，她平静地给橘猫注射疫苗，猫咪打了个哈欠，温顺地趴在床上，猫眼睛转来转去，对针头的唯一反应是甩了下尾巴。

        “好了，克诺比大师，常规疫苗都注射完毕，四个标准时内不要让伤口接触水，也不要和蒙卡拉马里人接触过久，有任何情况让天行者来找我。”

        “你叫他什么？”安纳金瞪着她。

        切大师给了他一个意味深长的眼神：“我还以为你已经接受事实了，从你叙述的情况来看这是唯一的可能，而且他也同意。”

        橘猫……不，欧比旺轻巧地落到地上，喵了一声。

        原力在上。

 

        回去的路上欧比旺优雅地走在他旁边，看起来对自己暂时变成了一只猫的情况接受良好，尾巴随着轻快的步伐摆来摆去。切大师说欧比旺意识清醒，身体健全（某种意义上）。变形的原因他们会调查，但目前没有什么可以采取的措施。但为了缓解状况——切大师的原话——她已经给安纳金的数据板发送了一份详尽精美的……饲养指南。

        如果有需要的话她还愿意联系乔卡斯塔·努夫人给他列一份相关书单，切大师友善地补充，安纳金谢绝了。

        医疗室的门关上了，安纳金的心情和步伐一样沉重，而欧比旺没有表情——猫没法有表情，但是看起来依旧比他镇定，围着他绕了一圈之后开始往居住区的方向走，安纳金茫然地跟着他。

        由于战争绝地圣殿空旷了不少，虽然对分裂主义者的作战随着帕尔帕廷的死亡显现出结束的迹象，但还是有大批绝地在外奔波。回去要经过一条长长的廊道，下午的阳光在这个角度直直射进来，安纳金和欧比旺就在巨大廊拱投下的阴影间穿行，暖融融的光线照在欧比旺身上，猫咪柔软的毛梢都是金色的。他们一起走过这条走廊无数次。一开始是欧比旺身边跟着小小的学徒安纳金，学徒还不到师父的胸口，训练结束以后他们一起回去，欧比旺会在路上问他课程情况，而他会问欧比旺什么时候才能有下一次任务。别急，安纳金，他那留了胡子但还是看起来很年轻的师父说，眼睛里带着笑意，等到时机合适，我们要听从委员会的安排，你还有很多要学呢我的年轻学徒。后来安纳金很快就比欧比旺还要高，他们去领新的袍子回来，欧比旺看起来非常欣慰。安纳金打趣说以后比剑你想打败我可能会越来越难了，欧比旺哼了一声，耐心点安纳金，至少现在看起来还不是很难。再后来战争开始，他从学徒晋升为武士，甚至有了自己的学徒，偶尔他，欧比旺，阿索卡三个人向委员会就共同的任务汇报完毕，得以在战争中短暂喘息，回到安宁平和的圣殿。他会给阿索卡提供训练建议，欧比旺稍微落后一点，微笑听着他们的谈话，不带恶意地评论一番他的教学方式，两个人一来一回地斗嘴走完整条路。在尽头阿索卡向他们挥手告别，他也向欧比旺告别，欧比旺站在原地，背景是湛蓝的夜空和银白色的月光。可能因为相处太久，安纳金几乎不觉得他的师父看起来有什么变化，但他觉得他非常孤独，这让他犹豫了一会，不确定那阵孤独是来源于欧比旺还是自己，他最终还是没有多说什么就走开了。

        并非他不想关心，但欧比旺总是在拒绝他，似乎他不需要多余的情感。战斗中的玩笑是一回事，触碰内心是另一回事。他好奇过，是否欧比旺面对奎刚也始终是个冷静自持的学徒，从来不曾因情感而失态。欧比旺爱他，他当然知道，但他想要更多，不只是默默的陪伴，战场上的接应和掩护，而是真正的亲密：彼此扶持，坦诚相待，毫无保留，而不是欧比旺单方面的指引和保护。有时这种想法太过强烈，让他想要做些什么来击碎欧比旺平静的外壳。

        安纳金停下脚步，猫咪欧比旺走出了半米远才回头来看他。强光下橘猫浅蓝色的眼睛看起来很无辜，又很真诚，还有一点狡黠，和欧比旺一模一样。安纳金深吸一口气，他说：“我很抱歉。”

        欧比旺站在原地歪头看着他。

        “我不知道帕尔帕廷会真的攻击你，我的意思是……他对我说了他是西斯，但我只是，不能……我很抱歉，欧比旺，我很抱歉，他没有武器，而且他……我不知道，欧比旺，我不知道该怎么办。”

        他不知道该怎么拒绝西斯的诱惑，拒绝掌控一切的可能性，拒绝那份让死亡都远远逃开的强大力量。

        走道空无一人，只有他们在这里对峙，没有人看见安纳金在这里向他的师父忏悔。阳光照在身上，可安纳金觉得浑身发冷。他反复出现的梦境里失去了帕德梅，失去了欧比旺，失去了阿索卡，所有他爱的和关心的人，然后他就看到一小块噩梦成真。他有些庆幸欧比旺现在没法斥责他，他不必听欧比旺亲口说出他对安纳金有多失望，让他落到这副田地。他没有向梅斯·温杜和尤达交代的是，他自己知道，或许欧比旺也能感觉到，在那一瞬间，在议长的办公室里，他有多接近另一条道路，将他引向一个完全不同的结局，一道他从前无法想象的深渊，他有多接近堕落，多接近……成为黑暗面。

        他差点拔剑挥向欧比旺。

        欧比旺犹豫地走过来，安纳金半跪着跟他平视，在踌躇了一会后，橘猫伸出前爪，按在他膝盖上喵了一声。

        这又是什么意思呢？安纳金在愧疚的心情里又有些想笑，他的师父变成猫了，这都是他的错。

        踩着安纳金的膝盖，欧比旺和他对视了一会，看起来似乎有些挫败，安纳金几乎要从这张猫脸上看出他师父皱眉的表情了，下一秒，橘猫踩着他的膝盖趴上肩头，软和的猫毛地蹭上他脸颊，安纳金有些不知所措。

        这算是一个……拥抱吗？橘猫的尾巴在他大腿上扫来扫去，安纳金托起猫咪的后腿站起来。

        “我就把这当成原谅了，欧比旺。”安纳金轻声说道，得到喵呜一声作为回应。

        “谢谢你，师父。”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

        养猫的生活并不那么艰难。            

        欧比旺是一只很乖的猫，第一次他这么想的时候在内心叹了口气，但第五六七八……次后，他已经习惯了这个说法。为了防止意外变形，欧比旺住在安纳金的单元里，他们多年来已经习惯了共同生活，而人和猫区别没他想的那么大，至少在他们的相处方面。欧比旺被授予了自由进入房间的权限，安纳金早上起来的时候他通常已经不见了。偶尔路过花园的时候安纳金能看见他和尤达在一起……冥想？他决定不去思考细节。而另外一些时候，欧比旺可能会在圣殿任何一个角落。他的师父保持了自己的独立性，无论是作为人还是猫。

        唯一的麻烦是大家都对圣殿新出现的宠物十分好奇，安纳金领着欧比旺回去的路上听到学徒们小声争论圣殿对动物的条款，而隔天下午他在去资料馆的路上看见一群幼徒围在角落里，欧比旺察觉到他的接近，灵活地躲开一只试图抚摸他脊背的手，小跑向安纳金。

        他不喜欢毛茸茸的小动物，也不养他们。安纳金想要争辩，但欧比旺故作乖巧蹲在他脚边的样子和幼徒们敬畏的目光都让他看起来毫无说服力。安纳金咳嗽一声，故意弯下腰挠了挠猫咪的下巴。

        “他不喜欢别人随便碰他，”安纳金看着配合扬起下巴似乎十分享受的橘猫，半是建议半是劝说地告诉才比他膝盖高一点的小绝地，虽然他发觉这多半会被当成训诫。“他有点特别，所以也不要试着用原力控制他，幼徒们，也帮我转告其他人。”

        在一片稀疏起伏的“是，天行者大师”中，他们离开了这一层，等到四处无人的时候安纳金忍不住抱怨：“多亏了你，现在我的形象全毁了。”

        那可不一定，我觉得你会更受欢迎，也许下一次你该抱着斯洛怪兽拍海报。他想象欧比旺会这么说，但不出意料地，回应他的只有自己的脚步声。

        “希望没人看见我正在自言自语。”安纳金小声嘟囔。安静沉默的欧比旺恐怕是他最不习惯的。往常欧比旺总是滔滔不绝的那个，劝说，建议，警告，安抚，欧比旺总是有那么多话要说，只对他说。他已经习惯了这种唠唠叨叨的关心，习惯了欧比旺总是带着点讥诮意味的声音在他身边响起，然后他会低头，看见他的老师父摸着胡子给出评价。现在欧比旺成了一只猫，只会沉默地挨着他，师徒链接的另一端是死水般的平静。他的师父永远不能顺着他的意，无论是在什么时候开口，还是在什么时候闭嘴，安纳金有些苦涩地想。欧比旺在他惹事的时候向委员会打报告，教导徒弟的时候不留情面地揭短，总是告诉他要耐心，要平静，不要冲动，要顾大局，同时自己比五十头暴怒的纳夫牛加起来还难以说服，现在他需要他，他却又一言不发。

        “我明天要去穆斯塔法，纽特·冈雷被抓住了，委员会让我护送他们回科洛桑。”安纳金继续说。“抓捕行动出乎意料顺利，或许战争真的要结束了。”而和平就要到来。

        今天天气很好，安纳金在空旷的喷泉边坐下，欧比旺也跃上对面的平台，坐得十分端正，尾巴规矩地圈住两只前脚，让安纳金想起来欧比旺穿着绝地长袍时总是把手揣在袖子里的样子。于是他忍不住伸手牵起猫咪的一只前爪，感到手中的肉垫柔软温热，骨节精巧脆弱，安纳金下意识捏一捏，欧比旺拘谨地抽回爪子，不自在地在原地蠕动一下。

        他觉得心底像是被猫尾巴挠过。

        如果是真正的欧比旺在他眼前，他绝对不会也不敢做出什么另外的举动，但眼前的猫咪，安纳金知道他就是他的师父，同时难以用平常的方式看待。橘猫是柔软的，毫不设防的，他的师父平日里显现出的骄傲和冷淡被转化成了脆弱和小动物的防备，让他感到一阵好奇，一阵莫名的慌乱……以及想要更进一步的冲动。他被自己吓了一跳，但另一半的自己让他纵容这股欲望，看看事情会如何发展，而欧比旺会默许到什么程度。

        “你不觉得你应该说点什么吗？”安纳金藏住加快的心跳，锲而不舍地去拉他另一只爪子，欧比旺想要退开，但是安纳金干脆俐落地把他举了起来，橘猫挣扎着踢了他两脚，但安纳金坚定地搂着他，像是打定主意要违背他固执又拒绝亲密的师父，反正这也不是第一次了，欧比旺早该习惯。

        “好吧，那大概只能在回来以后才能亲耳听你说了。”安纳金自顾自地说，手指梳理过柔软的猫毛：“也愿原力与你同在，师父。”

        欧比旺继续在他怀里扭来扭去，但安纳金放任自己那点隐秘的，不可告人的想法膨胀发酵。不去想明天，也不去想未来，既然现实已经如此荒谬。他想起欧比旺总是不合时宜的幽默感和乐观精神，也想起尤达大师常说：“做或者不做，没有尝试一说。”感到深受鼓励，安纳金俯身在猫咪的头顶亲了一下。

 

 

* * *

 

_“是谁跟你说的，帕德梅？”_

_“这不关她的事！”安纳金听见自己咆哮，怒气在血管里跳动，他猛地一挥手，欧比旺桌面上的东西被一阵原力扫落。_

_“控制你的脾气，安纳金！”欧比旺呵斥。_

_“这就是你唯一在乎的？我是否时刻表现得像个绝地？”他把拳头握得更紧，克制住自己不要拎着欧比旺的领子把他甩到墙上。_

_“你现在的态度恰恰证明这个决定是对的。和阿米达拉议员的感情会让你们走上歧途，你有更重要的命运，她也是，这对你们两个人都好，你总有一天会明白的。事实上，我……”_

_“你无权决定什么对我更好！”他厉声打断，因为愤怒而胸膛起伏。_

_“我猜我妈妈在沙漠里死去对你们来说也是更好的事对不对？毕竟绝地不能有依恋，现在没有了她，我成为天选之子的道路上就毫无阻碍了。”_

_看见欧比旺脸上一闪而过的畏缩，安纳金感到心满意足。所以这就是了，他恶毒地想，你也有感情，也有所反应。_

_“这么说并不公平。你已经失去理智了。”_

_欧比旺的语调平静得有些僵硬。_

_“哈，所以呢？你要怎么做？你要去找尤达，然后让我离开武士团吗？我想你此刻的心情一定不会非常愉快，因为你失败了，没能教好自己的学生——”_

_“够了，安纳金。”_

_“你一定会感到羞愧，但你不会在意太久，因为绝地要学会放手，不要挣扎于过去的错误，很快你就会释然，把一切抛在脑后——”_

_“安纳金。”_

_“至于那个浪费自己能力的学生根本无关紧要，他已经不是绝地了，你对他不再有责任，可能你会感到有些惋惜，但那是因为你们错过了一个把天选之子握在手中的机会，这样的力量和能力却不是绝地的一分子——”_

_“安纳金，停下！”_

_欧比旺严厉的语气让他下意识闭上嘴。_

_只是因为多年的学徒生涯作祟，安纳金恶狠狠地想，他还有更多的话要说。两个人在欧比旺凌乱的公寓里怒视着对方，像是但在任何一方能开口说话之前，通讯器的声音打断了他们，欧比旺瞪着安纳金，看也不看地接起通话。_

_“这里是欧比旺·克诺比。”_

_“紧急情况，现在有。去机库，你们马上，还有年轻的天行者。”_

_“我们现在过去。”_

_欧比旺没有移开视线，安纳金依然感到怒火中烧。我知道我是对的，我说的都是对的，别想让这事就这么过去，欧比旺，他苦涩又僵硬地想。_

_“安纳金，去收拾一下自己。”欧比旺换了一副公事公办的语气，并在安纳金想要反驳的时候制止了他：“我知道你在想什么，我们回来再谈，现在任务第一，有人可能有生命危险。”_

_百叶窗透过的稀疏光线落在地板上，欧比旺神色镇定，看了一会手边翻倒的杯子，伸手将它扶起。虽然欧比旺似乎竭力想当作什么事情都没发生，但一切都安静得不同寻常，连原力中他的存在都是苍白的。于是安纳金知道欧比旺确实感到受伤，如他所愿。_

_“是，师父。”_

_在不长不短的僵持后，他最终咬牙切齿向外走去，但愤怒和不甘沉淀下来，让他在迈出门口前停住了脚步，得以不计后果地开口，给予最后一击。_

_“欧比旺，或许你没有爱的能力，但我有，而且我不认为这是个错误。我很遗憾你无法理解。”_

_他说完就头也不回地离开了，没有费心去看欧比旺的表情。_

 

 

 

        那确实是一场非常激烈的争吵，安纳金事后想，在毫无理智的大吵大闹里，他可能打碎了欧比旺公寓里所有可毁坏的东西。他们之后整整一周都没怎么说话，除了任务必要的交流。好几天里他都绷紧表情，而欧比旺看起来神色如常，仿佛那一场混乱不存在，这让他更加火大。最终打破僵局的是格里弗斯，他们在超空间跃迁后撞上了分离主义者的舰队，双方都被吓了一跳，接下来就是惯常的作战，他们再次打了个平手，安纳金再次救下困境中的老师父。欧比旺被烧掉袍角的狼狈样子让他一下子气不起来。

        谢谢，安纳金，我欠你一条命。安纳金翻了个白眼，你欠我不止一条命，师父，我都记着呢。欧比旺自然地倚在他身上，让前学徒把他一路搀回飞船。

        照顾好自己，欧比旺。他在临别时还是忍不住说，而欧比旺毫无芥蒂的微笑让他冷战的立场摇摇欲坠，想要回以笑容。最后一秒他还是控制住了自己，简单地点点头。

        你也一样，安纳金，愿原力与你同在。

        他们没谈过那次争执，就好像那一点也不重要。欧比旺没再过问他和帕德梅，或许他在暗中留意，或许他不在乎了，安纳金懒得去猜。战事连绵，连休息的时间都弥足珍贵，他也没有心思再去和欧比旺计较。帕德梅在战争进行到第二年的时候还是和他分手了，只不过这一次不是因为欧比旺的要求，而是因为无法再忍受被撕开两半的人生，在职责和感情之间他们都感到疲倦和破碎。一开始，他曾想过等这场无止境的战争结束，他要追回帕德梅，从此他们幸福地生活在一起，但现在他不确定自己该怎么想了。

        “这都是你的错。”他告诉在床角蜷成一个面包圈的橘猫，在欧比旺探究的视线里又重复了一遍：“都是你的错。”

        这句话说出来让他感到心安理得，又没来由地恼怒。他失去了母亲、手臂、爱人、学徒，每一次他都有充足理由对欧比旺大吼大叫，而欧比旺从来都不反驳他，只会安静地等待风暴过去，就像现在默默无言看着他的这只猫。如果是人类欧比旺，等他冷静下来，就该没完没了地让他平静内心，控制脾气，谨防内心黑暗面。可我要的不是这个，他想要对欧比旺发脾气。

        幸好欧比旺现在是只猫，安纳金控制不住自己开始想。猫咪欧比旺没法说教他，没法推开他，没法抗拒他，没法对他隐藏太多。黑暗面终究还是满足了他一小部分愿望，一个不那么绝地的欧比旺。

         曾经是安纳金的房间，现在是安纳金和欧比旺共享的房间里，欧比旺的眼睛像是阳光下透亮见底的清泉，仿佛有温柔的水波在其中摇晃。同样一双眼睛在黑夜里也像是在发光，猫咪懒懒地窝在窗台上，圆圆的猫眼在月色下一闪一闪。在那次争吵中安纳金将欧比旺桌面上所有东西一扫而下，包括他十三岁时送给欧比旺的生日礼物。那是个小小的机器人，他用到处收集来的零件自己做的，大小刚好可以放在桌上，能够读取资料芯片，放映投影，翻译简单通话，算是他的得意之作。绝地不应该有私人财产，但反正安纳金也不喜欢这条规定。十三岁的安纳金把它送给欧比旺，并且示范用途，按下开关，两盏平行指示灯闪动着蓝光亮了起来，像是眼睛。欧比旺没有表现出特别喜欢，也没有表现出不喜欢，他收下了礼物，真诚地道谢，并且表扬了一番安纳金的作品，虽然他之后就告诉安纳金别再独自一人去科洛桑下层混乱的市场淘换零件了。这个小机器人一直放在欧比旺桌面上，安纳金不知道他有没有用过，只知道它一直被保持得很好，电量充足，功能正常，没有落灰，直到安纳金像龙卷风一样袭来。

        那件礼物大概被他彻底摔坏了，欧比旺或许已经扔了它，但他不是很后悔，因为欧比旺总是让人生气。

        他动了动，起身把猫抱到自己怀里，心不在焉地抚摸着。他去了穆斯塔法，又去了赖洛思，又去了纳布，去了潘多拉。三天的任务几经波折变成三个星期，等他回来，欧比旺还是一只猫。他不知道欧比旺有没有感到绝望或者恐惧，或许这是不可逆的变形，而他余生都要这样度过了。

        但是……

        如果他和欧比旺之间曾有一条界限，那现在早就被安纳金推到了底部，阻挡他们靠近的绝地本能荡然无存。猫咪如今温顺地坐在他怀里，谨慎，犹疑，但温顺。安纳金的手指埋在橘猫脖颈间的毛里，可以轻易捏起一小块皮肉，欧比旺垂着视线任凭他作为，神色看起来颇有些委屈和忍耐——又或者这只是他的幻想。他的手指滑下，来到柔软的肚腹，欧比旺把爪子抠进织物纤维里，像是在犹豫要不要挠他一把认真警告，而安纳金厚颜无耻地脱下手套，机械手指描过猫咪的咽喉来到嘴边，轻柔地握住小巧的肩胛。橘猫本能地张嘴咬住他不再是血肉的拇指，接着在意识到自己的作为后恼怒地别开脑袋。

        这是他有过的最甜蜜的噩梦。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

        欧比旺变成猫的第二个月，路过他房间的安纳金心血来潮想进去看看，橘猫轻快地小步追上他。

        屋子里整洁空旷，没有落灰，看起来还是熟悉的样子。桌上放着一块数据板，欧比旺在事故之后留下来的衣服和光剑也都被收到这里。他有些茫然地在床边坐下，说不清心底浮起的情绪是怎么回事，但下一秒橘猫就跳上床铺，慢条斯理地踩过大腿，竖着的毛茸茸的猫尾扫过他的下巴，打断了这阵多愁善感。安纳金挑眉，坏心地拿起欧比旺的光剑，用剑柄反射出一小块耀眼的光斑，然后看着猛地扑到地上的橘猫暗自发笑。

        他的猫师父扭过头来，好像对于安纳金的恶作剧非常不屑，但仍然在安纳金手指移动的时候尾巴抽搐一下，像是抑制着自己的冲动。安纳金索性坐到地上，左右转动光剑，颇为欣赏地看欧比旺被猫的本能所迫，视线追随着光点转了好几个来回，直到他挣脱出来，爪子按住前学徒的手，半立起来瞪着他，像是无声的威胁——安纳金只觉得这幅场景简直称得上好笑。欧比旺在他进入青春期以后就逐渐失去威严，战争开始以后连碎片都没剩下，他安抚地顺着猫咪的脊背，一直到手指收缩成一个环，从底到尖地撸过欧比旺柔软蓬松的尾巴。

        对此欧比旺不耐烦地把尾巴从他手里抽出来，原地转了一圈，找了个舒服的姿势睡在他腿上，安纳金戳戳那对猫耳朵。

        这和他所知道的欧比旺可差太多了，一个让他恐慌的想法突然冒了出来：如果欧比旺已经习惯了，如果最后欧比旺意识不到自己曾经是人类，是一名绝地，彻彻底底地成为了一只猫，总有一天，安纳金·天行者对他来说不再有任何意义……

        “欧比旺？欧比旺！”他试探性地叫他的名字，橘猫困倦地把眼睛睁开一条缝，他略微安心了一点。

        足足一个月的时间，他开始想念欧比旺了。去尤塔帕之前欧比旺握着他的机械臂对他微笑，他还能回忆起钢铁与肉体交接处欧比旺手心的温度。欧比旺还说他为安纳金感到非常骄傲，这让他觉得心脏像是被猝不及防被泡进Gruffle果汁里，又酸又涩，一瞬间回到了十三岁。那时候他还是个拼命想要讨好师父的年轻学徒，不惜违抗命令出风头只为了得到欧比旺的一句肯定。曾经有那么一次他看见欧比旺对迪迪和他的女儿发自内心露出笑容，少年安纳金对此感到惊讶不已，他从来没想到欧比旺会有这样的表情——看看现在他们改变了多少。

        战争开始以后天行者与克诺比以配合默契闻名于星系间。事实上他们认识的前十年磕磕绊绊，大半时间用来习惯和对方相处——但成果不大。或许这取决于第一印象，冷淡而且态度不善的欧比旺看起来远称不上成熟，老实说，九岁的安纳金觉得他幼稚得要死，像个被迫让出心爱玩具的小孩，但他宽宏大量地原谅了他——毕竟奎刚是位那么亲切的大师，不能再继续当他的弟子自然是很遗憾的。仅仅几天过后，幼稚得要死的欧比旺在奎刚的葬礼上站在他身边，成为了他的师父。安纳金非常伤心，他想欧比旺也一定很伤心，他能从原力中感受到对方的情绪像是翻涌着的冰冷海水，当他看向欧比旺，却只看到了一张哀怮的侧脸，平静的表情被火光照亮。欧比旺没有流眼泪，只是像变了一个人，安纳金想安慰他，但是不敢。他们现在是师父和学徒了，欧比旺变得温和尽责，但安纳金还是一直记得那个对师父生气的年轻学徒。

        欧比旺的固执冷漠就像潮汐，每次他感到挫败时一层层涨起来，冲刷过写着学徒职责和理性的岩石。所以在那么多年的适应不良后终于得以摆脱这一层以双方的不情不愿开始的关系，他以为自己已经不在乎欧比旺的评价，而他也确实已经赢得足够多来自他人的敬意，但听到前师父语调里毫不掩饰的自豪，安纳金发现自己依旧无法抵抗心脏被猛然击中的感觉。

        他突然有些后悔因为长久的失望而放弃去关心，如果他能早一点知道欧比旺一直都在看着他。在短短的告别里安纳金一直在想，等到欧比旺回来，而他也从议长和委员会的夹缝中摆脱出来，他会找个机会弥补他们之间错过的东西，那些在十年的师徒关系里被绝地教条和彼此失望而没能触及的感情，被战争打断又在战火中加深的思绪——等到一切结束之后。

        他们分开没好事，他又对了，其实他每次都是对的，只是欧比旺从来既不听他的也不承认，他哼了一声。如果欧比旺能留下来，或者他们一起去，只要他们能一直在一起事情就不会太糟糕。

        而如今我们被困在这里了。

        安纳金向后倒去，靠上干净的床铺。

        刚刚失去母亲的时候他总会突然回忆起一些再小不过的细节，比如她凌晨起床时为了不吵醒他而刻意放轻的脚步声，睡前温柔抚过他脸颊时手指粗糙的触感。同样的，欧比旺变成猫的时间越久，他就想起越多关于欧比旺的事，他们不算久远的过去里各种各样的细节——可他还没有失去欧比旺。安纳金·天行者不会让这种事情发生第二次，欧比旺会回来，再次站在他身边，跟他一起冲锋陷阵，处理善后，面对包围仍然能够用轻松的语调开玩笑，并且在他难以控制怒火的时候用手稳定地握住他的肩膀。他需要欧比旺蓝绿相间的眼睛，掩藏笑意的时候会轻微弯起来，眼角有细微的皱纹；需要欧比旺比他稍微矮一头又小一圈的躯体，不是很重，抱起来很温暖，而且对他来说刚刚好；还有语调优雅的声音，金色的胡子，底下淡粉色的嘴唇，他的师父因为卧底任务刮掉胡子的时候意外年轻，和他们第一次见面的时候分别不大，现在欧比旺再也不会用陌生隔阂的眼神看他；他需要欧比旺固定着他，拉着他，关心他，告诉他正确的道路在哪里，时刻提醒他自己身边仍然有许多宝贵的东西，有爱他的人，并且会一直在他身边。

        还有更多。

        他想要熟悉的重量，当他倾身时嘴唇触碰到的是光滑的人类皮肤，欧比旺在他怀里，就像现在这样，无法挣脱也无意挣脱，全心信赖和敞开，再也没有拒绝的立场；他想对欧比旺做许多事情，长而持久的接触，不只是短暂的握手，搀扶和拥抱。安纳金想象着欧比旺像猫咪一样，柔韧温顺地在他身下伸展，因为他的触摸扭动，手指划过尾椎时浑身颤抖发热，眼睛的颜色被情感染得深重，喉咙底部发出的叹息轻而短促；他想象欧比旺常年握着光剑的，有力的手指在自己肩膀上收紧，苍白的皮肤上青筋浮起，然后哽咽地喊他的名字，充满渴求，风度尽失：安纳金，请……

        而他会因为被如此渴望而完整。

        在安纳金还是学徒的时候曾经带着怒火问欧比旺到底想要从他身上得到什么，而欧比旺一言不发，现在再也不会了。你想要什么？他要问第二遍，但是追寻的是不同的回答，他说着把身下的人压进床铺，而欧比旺会对他完全诚实。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

        欧比旺醒来的时候有些搞不清楚状况。他眼前是一大块明亮耀眼的橙色，被工整地切割成矩形，稳定地悬浮在远处，在盯着思考了好几秒后他才意识那是透过窗口照进来的一小块阳光，自己在瞪着的是天花板。再过一会他慢慢有了其他认知，像是知觉一点点恢复过来：脑袋下垫着柔软的枕头，自己正睡在干燥整洁的床铺上；从空气中淡淡的Bacta味道来判断自己应该是在圣殿的治疗区，四周很安静，房间里只有自己一个人。他又扭头看去，窗外科洛桑的傍晚很美，天空没有一丝云彩，落日的辉光像是要把星星一同点燃，另一侧深蓝色的夜空也一点点升起，它们对抗着，在交界处漫成一大片深重的紫色。欧比旺试着活动手脚，发现四肢又酸又麻，屈起手肘试图把自己撑起来的时候似乎还听到了骨节发出“喀”的一声，这让他怀疑自己到底躺了多久，但令他足够欣慰的是自己和原力的连接依然很稳固，除了有些头晕，一切都完好无损。

        房门打开的时候欧比旺的脚刚刚踩到地板，沃卡拉·切大师对着他挑眉，看起来并不意外。“欢迎回来，克诺比大师。”

        欧比旺声音沙哑地问：“我睡了多久？”

        “别担心。现在告诉我，你记得的最后一件事是什么？”

        这个问题着实让他回想了好一阵子，自从醒来以后，杂乱的记忆不断涌出，就像一不小心打开了挤得满满当当的柜子，而且其中大部分的东西看起来根本不属于他。欧比旺扶着脑袋努力理清思绪，还在理解究竟发生了什么的艰难过程中。

        “我想……应该是和安纳金在一起。”

        切大师长长地嗯了一声，往数据板上划拉了几下，依然看着他。

        “……以不是人类的形态。”欧比旺干巴巴地补充。

        “你记得之前发生的事吗？”

        “记得。”

        “对时间有概念吗？”

        “我想大约是三个标准月。”

        她点点头，看着治疗记录思考。“克诺比大师，从变形成功开始算，你已经昏迷了一标准周。”接着她开始解释一周以前安纳金怎么把毫无征兆陷入抽搐的猫咪送来这里，他又是怎么由濒死的动物拉长变形为成年人类（切大师说到这里的时候特别提到他们已经记录下了全过程以供研究参考，如果欧比旺有兴趣的话也可以看看，他表示暂时没有这个意愿）。期间安纳金被挡在治疗室外，尤达倒是全程旁观了。沃卡拉·切说到这里像是才想起来：“刚才就是天行者告诉我们你醒了，坚持要过来看看。”

        “他还在吗？我想见见他。”

        “你的状况还需要进一步评估，我可以给你们五分钟的时间。”她挑剔地看了看记录仪。

        切大师前脚刚走，安纳金几乎是后脚就冲了进来，看着被强制要求待在床上不许随便活动的欧比旺神情担忧，小心翼翼在旁边坐下，握住欧比旺的手。在欧比旺看来安纳金比他还憔悴，头发有些乱，眼睛底下是深重的黑眼圈，眉头紧蹙，几乎像是老了好几岁。

        “你感觉如何？”安纳金严肃地问，目光在他身上巡弋。

        “很不错。真高兴能跟你说话，安纳金。”欧比旺试着微笑，“你看起来更需要休息，我还以为我睡了五年而不是五天。”

        安纳金没有笑，欧比旺清了清嗓子。

        “看来过去一段时间都是你在照顾我。”

        “这么说你都记得？别在意师父，你挺乖的。”安纳金总算扯了下嘴角。

        他们在沉默中对视了一会。欧比旺不是很确定接下来该说什么，好几个问题争先恐后挤在喉咙里，他还在一一思考他们的含义。在隔了那么久以后重新梳理回忆感觉非常奇怪，特别是猫咪的记忆视角奇异，颜色也完全不同，与清晰明亮的人类记忆明显区分开来。他仍然能分辨出回忆中的场景和事物，有点像慢慢回忆起一个漫长又昏暗的梦，随着他集中注意力思考，细节和感受都一点点回归。只是他几乎不能再想象出那时候的思绪，在那三个月里身体只有一半属于他，另一半属于本能。太过复杂的思考被抑制了，几乎是纯粹的感情在起作用。欧比旺的目光落到安纳金的机械手上，几乎是立刻就会想起那些手指是如何爱抚猫咪的脊背，握着他手的前学徒几乎是以同样的方式轻捏小巧的猫肉垫，而自己又是怎么把头埋在人类手掌里小口小口地吃东西，舌尖一下下舔过手套皮革。

        这实在是……过于丰富的体验。有那么一瞬间他想要躺回床铺，最好把自己憋死在被子里。

        “你为什么回来？”安纳金说，打断了欧比旺缓慢接受现实的过程。“你本来该在尤塔帕。”

        他犹豫了一会最终还是决定诚实，尽管一切都显得有些荒谬，但现实又一次提醒他一切都确确实实发生了。“我认为我瞥到了一眼未来。”

        你有个幻视？安纳金问，他点点头，然后补充：“但更清晰，我原本还不是百分百肯定，直到——”

        ——直到他回到科洛桑，闯进办公室，听见了议长的独白。他们两个人都明白，所以欧比旺没再继续说下去。

        尽管有所准备，欧比旺还是因为安纳金接下来的问题如坐针毡——“你看见我成为西斯了吗？”安纳金发问的语气奇异地平板。这个问题直指核心，背后的含义让欧比旺几乎冒出冷汗。安纳金安静地看着他，像是早就知道答案。在那之后他一定反复思考过，欧比旺意识到，思考过那个下午在议长办公室中被揭露的黑暗的真相。他知道安纳金和原力的链接足够强大，足以对未来有种模糊的预感。因此隐瞒没什么意义，对于那条阴影中的道路，安纳金或许比他看得更加清楚。

        即使如此。

        “无论我看见了什么，现在都已经不重要了，帕尔帕廷死了，一切都会改变。”欧比旺说，努力别让自己听起来像是敷衍或刻意逃避，虽然他知道自己是。他看到了什么呢？在那个噩梦般的预见里，绝地们一个接一个毫无防备地倒下，许多他辨认不出的人陷入永远的沉默，而他所爱的一切在烈焰中消散……包括安纳金。

        光剑切削肢体的反馈真实地停留在手上，在前往尤塔帕的船上欧比旺脸色苍白，几乎因震惊而手足无措。

        “如果真的不重要，为什么不直接告诉我？”安纳金又用那种熟悉的的语气追问。

        “所以我想答案是’是’，我会堕入黑暗面，背叛所有人。”他站起来，转过身去，机械手紧握成拳。“承认吧欧比旺，绝地不能说谎。”

        日暮余晖为安纳金的背影勾勒出血红色的轮廓，长长的影子拉在地上，欧比旺看着他，仿佛看见眼前的景象和幻觉中的未来渐渐重叠。

        过去安纳金总是这样咄咄逼人地指责他，但现在他倒宁愿这是他可以选择的结局。欧比旺可以感觉到恐惧和伤痛像是伤口被撕裂后涌出的血液，在原力中泊泊流淌。为什么安纳金如此绝望，对自己的未来笃定无比？他试图冷静地咀嚼回忆中的线索，即使知道了更多，但事态的发展仍然超出他的理解之外，有一些非常重要，而他没有察觉的事……

        他当然不能对安纳金撒谎，可也不愿看到他就此陷于景象模糊的命运。如果他现在在这里，那就说明一切还有希望，不是吗？

        西斯尊主已经不再存在，而你现在也还在这里，同我们一起，欧比旺想这样说，但此时沃卡拉·切大师出现在门口，语气严厉：“时间到了，不要打扰病人休息。”

        安纳金回过身来，欧比旺可以感觉到他的情绪因为第三者的介入慢慢平静，只是仍然残留着悲伤在二人间回响。他凝视欧比旺一会，眼神里有种复杂的东西，犹豫了几秒钟之后选择走到床边，背对着切大师俯下身来。欧比旺以为他要说什么，主动靠上前，但安纳金迅速地给了他半个拥抱，并且亲在他的嘴角。

        欧比旺错愕地瞪着前学徒，而安纳金直起身，若无其事般向沃卡拉·切道别，走出房间。欧比旺在治疗师的命令下躺回床铺，觉得耳朵控制不住地泛红，被安纳金亲吻的唇角像是烧起来一样。竭力忍住触碰那块皮肤的冲动，欧比旺把自己裹进被子里，觉得大概要彻夜难眠了。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

        第二天欧比旺获准离开，这场事故来得诡异去得离奇，作为首个案例他被千叮万嘱一旦有什么情况赶紧上报，安纳金则被下达了“盯紧他”的命令。尤达和温杜一大早不顾阻拦跑来他的病房开会，对欧比旺所说的内容疑虑重重，而欧比旺在安纳金的部分撒了谎。梅斯像是被他所说的绝地陨落的情景转移了注意力，但他不知道自己是不是成功骗过了尤达。直到二人离去欧比旺仍然在内心不安，他不是有意要隐瞒——这么说有些矛盾——他不是有意偏袒，只是带他回到科洛桑的同一股直觉驱使他避重就轻。他不怀疑尤达的智慧和温杜的判断力，但或许……那个声音小声说，把它留待你来解决会更好。

        毕竟这不完全是绝地事务，安纳金对他来说也从来不只是曾经教导过的学徒。

        他和安纳金走出圣殿，在台阶边停住脚步。这里是他们常常经过的地方，尖塔外高大的古树伫立在庭院一角，天空悠远，鹅黄色的树叶在微风吹拂下摇动。环顾圣殿高大的建筑和空旷整洁的廊柱，欧比旺发现自己从心底感到宽慰，这是他一直以来视为家的地方，他不能想象这里被破坏毁去，成为屠戮的刑场。安纳金在一旁沉默不语。欧比旺想他需要和安纳金好好谈谈，但是安纳金的神情让他喉咙口像是被什么东西堵住，什么也说不出口。他们不能永远这样。

        “有些事情在困扰着你。是我不知道的事。”

        “你不知道的事太多了。”安纳金说。

        “或许。但你知道你能告诉我任何事。”欧比旺直视着安纳金的双眼，竭力寻找让他如此不安的根源。无论曾经驱使安纳金作出错误选择的是什么，他都希望不会让他再次步入歧途。记忆中的景象像是逐渐模糊的梦境，随着时间消逝他开始怀疑，自己是否真的看见了共和国在枪弹中陨落，而他所爱的人们都一一消失在黑暗中。

        唯一能确定的是，直到在前往尤塔帕的战舰上被恐惧攫住心脏，他才意识到安纳金也曾经如此绝望。欧比旺羞愧地意识到自己并非完全如同一直以来认为的那样可以轻松放手。接受悲剧的发生是一回事，但坐视它发生又是另一回事。回程的路上，心中的信念变得越来越清晰：只要还有一线希望，他就不会让安纳金被夺走，让一切随之化为灰烬。在他所在乎的一切里，安纳金占据的分量之重让他甚至没有勇气承认。只有一件事是他早就在这场战争中明白的：作为绝地信条的维护者，他确实无疑地爱着安纳金。正是他一直告诫安纳金拒绝的依恋之情，使得他如今站在这里，面对着一条全新的道路。

        “我辜负了你的信任。”安纳金苦涩地开口，脸色苍白，“过去不能被改变。你不知道我做过什么，在你不在的时候。我可以感觉到，我不是你以为的那样，欧比旺，有时候我不知道自己是什么……”

        欧比旺从来没见过安纳金如此消沉，也许久没见到他如此脆弱，更甚三年前他们从吉奥诺西斯归来，安纳金发现自己同时失去了手臂和母亲。那时的安纳金充满伤痛和怒气，现在的安纳金被他看不见的黑暗环绕，除了痛苦还有迷茫。

        而这都是你的错，你早就知道，对不对？欧比旺痛苦地想。你早就知道安纳金的冲动、愤怒、掌控欲，甚至那么多人警告过你……他太强大了，又太优秀了，一直都是，你没法控制自己的感情，甚至没意识在自己正在假装不去看……在预见了这一切过后，那些迹象和过往就像水中的倒影一样清晰，将一切串联起来，分明地映出他们没能发现的巨大陷阱。从他们认识的第一天起，一切都已经在轨道上进行。

        但他再也不会让自己错得那么彻底，他会尽一切努力。

        怀着同等巨大的恐惧和希望，几乎控制不住自己，他牵起安纳金的手，又一次握住那只机械臂。他说不清楚自己为什么要那么做，可他总想那么做，这每次都提醒他自己的错误，也提醒他安纳金有多令他骄傲。我必须保护他，欧比旺一遍又一遍地想，自从他意识到自己所见究竟为何物之后；我必须保护他，这个信念从十三年前就刻在他的脑中，不仅是责任，而且是愿望；我必须保护他，在经历过失去的恐惧后，他也一样害怕，安纳金害怕自己将会犯下的错误，他也一样。

        尤达反复教导幼徒们不要恐惧。恐惧是通向黑暗面的道路，害怕导致愤怒，愤怒导致憎恨，憎恨导致痛苦。在他还是幼徒的时候就对此深信不疑，铭记于心。现在他慢慢意识到，这怎么可能呢？只要有感知，就会有依恋，即使他制止自己，情感依旧会存在。欧比旺确信自己是一名绝地，并且永远都会是，但他再也不能拒绝爱了。

        安纳金惊讶地看着欧比旺，对连接另一端毫不遮掩的心绪迷惑不已。他能感觉到欧比旺正想着自己，而且原力中的情感炙热柔软。他从未从欧比旺身上感受过如此强烈、而且不经压抑的情绪。

        “我们会找到方法的。”欧比旺尽量温和地说。不仅是为了安慰安纳金，也为了说服自己。“我会一直和你一起。”他承诺，安纳金不会知道他有多认真。我不会再让你失望了。

        安纳金看着他，眼神里是毫不遮掩的感动，欧比旺只觉得更加难过。他不知道我的错误使他变成什么，也不知道我会对他做什么。那些从未发生过，或许再也不会有机会发生的事情却带来无尽的愧疚和悔恨，让他喘不上气。混合交织的感情让他眨了眨眼，低头掩饰湿润的眼眶，而安纳金猝不及防地把他抱在怀里。

        “你不知道我想要这样做多久了。”

        安纳金的声音在他耳边响起，亲密得让欧比旺的呼吸为之一滞。

        他们从来不曾那么贴近过彼此，无论是在安纳金开始远离他之后还是之前。不可避免的肢体接触不少，但完全出于感情的拥抱似乎是头一次。温暖的体温带他回到陷入昏迷之前所记得的最后一个下午，猫咪在阳光下团成一个球睡觉，安纳金在一边写报告，时不时停下动作看着欧比旺发愣，而欧比旺的脑袋埋得更深，把自己的默许归功于无力阻止——这一半是事实，一半是自欺欺人。朦胧的记忆中半睡半醒间安纳金又在抚摸自己，橘猫努力让自己不去迎合那些力道适中的手指。对比鲜明的是现在他们都头脑清醒，四肢健全，安纳金的手臂毫无间隙地紧紧环抱着他，而他的脑袋靠在安纳金宽阔的肩膀上，在他的手掌下是年轻人坚实的肌肉和脊背。欧比旺想起昨天安纳金临走前留下的吻，他不知道不到一秒钟的记忆可以如此清晰，安纳金的干燥嘴唇压在唇角，然后迅速离去，而他不成器地为此心跳加速许久。

        如果说他不知道这意味着什么那就是在自欺欺人。

        “我很想你。”安纳金说。“我几乎以为我失去你了。”语句中袒露无疑的感情太过真诚，让欧比旺哑口无言。

        我也以为我失去你了。

        “你爱我对不对？欧比旺？”安纳金突然问，他们的胸膛紧贴在一起，两颗心脏相邻彼此跳动。“我可以感觉到。”

        安纳金慢慢松开他，但仍然把他固定在极近的距离里，手掌轻柔抚上他的侧脸。欧比旺僵在那里，理智上想要退开，情感上却被安纳金的问题钉在原地。他当然爱安纳金，当然，作为师父，作为朋友，作为兄弟，但他们都知道安纳金指的不仅是这些。仅仅是师徒不能解释安纳金看他的眼神，朋友不能解释他想要贴近对方的欲望，兄弟不能解释安纳金亲在他的唇角，而那一瞬间他想要拉住安纳金，说等等，然后深深回吻他。

        （此时，安纳金在想欧比旺什么都不必说，他已经给出答案。他身前的这个人因为被他拥抱而心头充满眷恋，只有他能感觉到欧比旺在他怀里，因为渴望和抗拒交加而颤抖，就像被拨弄以后仍然长久颤动，细微蜂鸣着余音的琴弦。）

        “可以吗？”安纳金低声询问，语气更加接近恳求。他温柔地抬起欧比旺的下巴，缓慢靠近，手指充满暗示意味压在欧比旺淡粉色的下唇。如果欧比旺想，他有足够的时间和空间轻易推开他，但他没有。而是任凭安纳金拇指抚摸过他的颧骨，另一只手滑过他的腰际，同时压抑住自己本能般扭头，躲开安纳金目光的冲动。奇异的酥麻感顺着脊椎底部窜上来，安纳金的手掌不像是在隔着好几层外衣拥住他，而是透过层层皮肉，爱抚着他的骨头。电流无声在血管里通过，欧比旺压抑着呻吟的冲动，情不自禁闭眼让安纳金吻上他。

        这种感觉太过陌生，欧比旺一时想不起上一次被人这样亲吻是什么时候的事，或许是二十年前。即使如此他也是主动的那一方，而不是像现在，张开嘴用唇舌接收安纳金的进攻，安抚年轻人激烈的占有和扫荡。欧比旺揪住安纳金的衣襟，断开亲吻，觉得自己开始有些失态，而安纳金乘胜追击，握住他的后颈在苍白的皮肤上留下一吻。

        “我猜这是你所说的，改变未来的第一步？”安纳金朝他一笑，仍然不愿完全放开他。

        欧比旺摇摇头，伸手替安纳金摘下落在头上的一片树叶。

        “我不知道，”他诚实地说，“我只是不能再欺骗自己了。”

        他有些意外安纳金把两者联系在一起。这是对的吗？欧比旺同样问自己，安纳金望着他，神情变得温柔。

        “这是对的。”他保证，“我对此有种非常好的预感——现在我能吻你第二遍吗？”

        微风拂过，他们所在的庭院宁静空旷，只有落叶打着卷擦过地面的声音沙沙作响，圣殿的这一角在此刻只属于他们二人。片刻也好……他们躲在命运的角落里。

        “我以为你早在战争开始以前就学会了不必事事征求我的同意。”

        安纳金快乐地微笑起来。

 

 

 

 

END


End file.
